


weapons triangle

by sumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Demon King Oikawa Should Be Its Own Tag, Iwaizumi Wears A Dress, Kageyama Loses An Eye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: ok listen up new weapons triangle:demon king oikawa > archer tobio's eyebride class iwa with a lance > tobio with a swordI don't have a third optionDespite everything, Iwaizumi always returns to Oikawa.Final Haikyuu Quest x Fire Emblem: Heroes AU.





	weapons triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> I wanted to write Miyu something nice but this happened instead.

First there was the egg hunt in spring; and now  _this_.  
  
“I’m going to kill you, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi says. His cheeks are flushed bright pink. His tone is completely flat. But also completely flat is the white silk bustier pulled taut across his magnificently sculpted abs, so Oikawa cheerfully ignores the threat of it. Elegantly clawed hands smooth Iwaizumi’s lace veil where it had gotten caught in the flower crown as Oikawa hums tunelessly, pleased by his personal choice of pale green leaves twined around lush peony blossoms. Beautifully flushed pink just like his Iwa-chan in full bloom.   
  
“Be careful you don’t trip over the train, Iwa-chan, we all know how big and clumsy you are,” Oikawa sing-songs instead. He’s changed his black tunic for one completely white, white silk to match white silk, and poppies are threaded delicately across the length of his cape. His horns are polished to a gleam, bright enough to blind in the pale spring sun, but surely their spired tips have blinded enough people in Oikawa’s long lifetime, too. “Minimal blood splash, too, please.”  
  
“I’m not a messy eater like you,” Iwaizumi grunts. He’s patting around his skirts for somewhere to sheathe a small blade and almost slices off the thin lace garter after mistaking it for a holster  
  
“It’s not my fault Tobio-chan struggled so much! It was only a little bit, too!” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms and turning his nose up. Iwaizumi can figure out his own gear if he’s going to be like that. Let him try to shoulder that big ugly greatsword without ripping the finely encrusted crystal straps of his dress. “Anyway, that brat has two eyes, he can spare a measly single one for his dear tutor.”  
  
But Iwaizumi just ignores him. His patience is wearing as thin as the sheer thigh high stockings that run the smooth length of his tanned, shaved legs; he plucks idly at a garter and wonders if it’s strong enough to hold the lightly enchanted silver blade.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, naughty Iwa-chan! You have to wait for the wedding night to do that.” Oikawa is leaning into Iwaizumi’s space now, close, closer, smiling that sharp sweet smile and he’s warm in a way that speaks of a hellfire that burns barely contained under the thin bones of his breast. Iwaizumi doesn’t think he can flush any redder than he already is in this moment.  
  
“I’m definitely going to kill you now, Shittykawa.”  
  
“But then I’d have to take this back,” Oikawa says softly, so unfamiliarly, achingly sincere as his fingers reach to frame the flower crown gently. He had fought hard for it; he had wanted it to matter. “Besides, now you get this, too. Don’t be so ungrateful, Iwa-chan, it’s an ugly look even for a brute like you.”  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t smile at all as Oikawa hands over a lance, inlaid with sky blue and silver, and he tries to get a feel for the weight of it in his hands. It’s nothing like his greatsword. It feels brittle, imperfect somehow, incomplete. But he trusts Oikawa above all else, even if they are standing here in the deserted throne room of a shadow castle half ruined by Oikawa’s demon madness, waiting for death to finally fall on their foolish heads. He could have left, like he once did, but Iwaizumi always comes back. Always, always.  
  
“I just hope you’re right about this,” Iwaizumi says nonetheless. A little bit of skepticism when it came to Oikawa was probably healthy for everyone involved.  
  
“And when has the great Oikawa-san ever been wrong.”  
  
“Well—”  
  
The throne room doors are thrown wide open with a clatter, and Oikawa just smiles, wide, manic, face alight as he sees Kageyama striding down the centre aisle followed by that pesky little orange-haired shrimp he had probably picked up out of a ditch somewhere along the way. But Oikawa has seen all he needed to see: Kageyama’s bangs grown longer to cover his ruined eye, and more importantly, the new sword held aloft in Kageyama’s ready hand.  
  
“Hard to shoot me full of arrows like that, isn’t it, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa sneers, smiling with all of his sharp white teeth. He still remembers how it tasted; wet, a little salty, a whole lot bitter. It had gone down so easily. Kageyama had gone down so easily.  
  
“This is kind of awkward,” Hinata says, squinting. The sword in his own hand trembles a little with nerves.  
  
“You look very nice, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama mumbles, trying to be polite, and he nudges Hinata sharply, hisses, “Don’t stare like that, idiot, it’s rude.”  
  
Hinata shrugs. “At least Iwaizumi-san's wearing pants. The Grand King just had that sexy bunny suit last time and you couldn’t stop staring at his legs—”  
  
“Those aren’t pants!”  
  
“Kill them both, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa snaps, and he slaps Iwaizumi’s ass to send him forward into the fray.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [MIYU MADE BEAUTIFUL ART FOR THESE SUMMONS, PLEASE, PLEASE.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=15738760#cmt15738760)


End file.
